


Changing Forms

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Nomi hates being in the same form for more than an hour. Hates it. Even more, they hate being in a form that doesn't coincide with their current gender, and Randy respects that. Respects both things. But goddamn, they could at LEAST stop transforming where people can SEE them!





	Changing Forms

Nomi poked at his salad, oblivious to the stares from bystanders. It's not as if anyone could blame them for staring, really. Not when the green-eyed boy with pink-tipped red hair had, just moments ago, been a blue-eyed girl with green streaks in her black hair.

Nomi sort of had a thing for hair dyes. Though was it dye if he put it in his hair without, well, dye?

Something for him to think of later, he supposed.

"Nomi!" Randy hissed. "What have I told you about doing that?!"

Nomi blinked, bored. "Um... What, exactly?"

"Changing your form in public!"

Nomi's eyes widened, and his cheeks flushed a brilliant red that rivaled that of his  _current_ hair color. "Sorry. It just happens without me really thinking about it. I get bored of a form, or my gender shifts..." He sank down in his seat, looking much like a scolded puppy. "Sorry, ninja."

Randy's anger faltered, and he sighed. "It's fine. Just try not to let it happen again. If you have to change your form, go to the restroom."

Nomi nodded. It was rare for Randy to be the one to scold, but Nomi often forgot little things about humans - and that was an issue now that he was living as one.

Neither had yet figured out the reason for Nomi's transformation. Nomi was just relieved that he wasn't stuck in the  _same_ human body. That would be so boring. He didn't see how other humans could live without changing their form every hour.

* * *

Nomi ended up changing form once more - in the restroom, as requested - before they headed home. She changed back into a female form, this one having blonde hair without any colorful tips or highlights, and amber eyes.

Her clothes changed when she changed form as well. This particular form came with quite the feminine appearance - a white dress that went to her knees, blue jean jacket, and white heeled boots. Quite a change from her earlier appearance. Usually she went for more rugged looks than this.

"What's with the... Look?" Randy asked as they walked home.

"You know I can change my form at will," Nomi said, evading the question. Randy raised an eyebrow, and she sighed. "You like... Cute girls, don't you?"

Randy faltered at the question. Nomi wanted Randy to like whatever form she was in...

"Well... Uh... Y-yeah, I do, I guess," he said. "But I like cute boys too, for one, and for two, I think your other forms are just as cute as this one. You're... Always cute."

His cheeks were burning a bright red as he admitted this. Nomi smiled almost shyly, and stared at the ground. "...When we get home, I'll change forms again and we can train together. This dress isn't good for sparring."

"Yeah, I guessed," Randy said, beaming.

After a few moments of silence, casually, Randy reached over, and held Nomi's hand in his own. Both of their cheeks burned a bright red, but neither pulled away.

 

 


End file.
